Episode 7584 (11th August 2016)
Plot Andy is shocked when the Judge explains there has been not application for bail, so he'll be remanded in custody. Frank tells David that he suspects he has not talked much to 'Teeny' about her childhood, and reveals he is inside for defending a lady from a drunk man. Rakesh tells Andy's loved ones he is going to talk to Andy then apply for bail. Chrissie isn't happy with Rakesh for allowing Andy to plead Not Guilty, but Rakesh suggests it would be better for her if Andy was found guilty at his trial. The Dingles continue to try to persuade Lisa not to change her name, insisting she has been like a mother to them all. She gives in and agrees not to change her name. Cain and Moira talk. Rakesh tells Andy he'll put in a bail application, and asks why he didn't plead guilty. Belle talks to 'Ellie' again. Rakesh advises Andy to hold on, as whoever is setting him up will come out of the woodwork soon. Rakesh tells Andy to push him into the guard, and make a run for it, as it's his only hope. The guards run after Andy, as Rakesh tells Lawrence and Chrissie the news of Andy's escape. Chrissie instantly fears for Lachlan, knowing Andy suspects him of being the shooter. Andy manages to out of the court, and hops into the back of Adam's truck, without anyone seeing him. Jermaine asks Belle is she is sticking to her new does, but Belle tells him to stop worrying, and agrees to see a doctor to talk about her medication. Cain asks Moira to go home for some privacy, but is annoyed when he learns Moira was to get a lift off of James, which results in another argument and the pair going their separate ways, to the delight of Charity. David returns to the shop and proposes to Tracy again. He tells her he has been at prison visiting her dad. Lisa advises Moira not to give up on Cain, and not to throw everything away. Leyla worries that David is going to get his heart broken again by Tracy. Tracy insists David had no right to visit her dad, and is adamant he hasn't written to her. She is shocked to learn Frank will be up released soon, and explains her womanizing father really hurt her and ruined her mum's life. Leyla decides to tell David that all the wedding venues are booked up, to give him more time to make sure Tracy is right for him. Vanessa receives a call and tells the caller she isn't getting married and asks him not to call her again. She also asks him to stop calling her 'Teeny' as he lost the right to call her that over thirty years ago, when she stopped calling him dad. At the prison, Frank hangs up the phone confused. Diane, Doug, Victoria and Adam return from court, and are shocked to learn from Bernice that Andy has escaped. Unknown to them, Andy hears everything, and when the coast in clear, he exits the back of the truck and makes a run for it up Hotten Road. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Court Clerk - Claire Cage *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom, corridors, holding cell and carpark *HMP Pitmoor - Visiting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Main Street *Hotten Road Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes